Harry Potter and the Girls of the Wild MagicK
by Traci the Fire Sprite
Summary: During the Summer after GoF, Two strange girls offer their help to Dumbledore. They are set to the task of rescuing the aurors the Dark Lord had kidnapped in hopes of finding information on Harry Potter. The Magical world had never seen anything like th
1. Aqurthia and Saphyria Prologue

Aqurthia and Saphyria  
Memoirs of the Wild Magic  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in J.K. Rowling's world; I would just like to   
live there. Please don't sue me, for I have nothing except this computer and   
I'd kinda like to keep it.  
  
A/N:: Hey, This is the prologue of the adventures of the Wild Magic!   
Welcome and please enjoy yourselves. This fic starts during the Graveyard   
scene in the Goblet of Fire. The story idea was stuck in my head for quite a   
while before I posted it, so it might not be too good. I hope you like it,   
though. Like it enough to review it, at least…  
  
Prologue:  
Harry struggled against the magical ropes that held him to the   
gravestone while Lord Voldemort paced up and down in front of him, waiting   
for his Death Eaters to arrive. Wormtail still sat crumpled on the ground,   
clutching what was left of his arm to his body and whimpering.  
Harry gave up his struggling. He knew Voldemort was going to kill him,   
but Harry would be standing bravely, not trying to run away. Harry looked at   
his surroundings for some comfort. Needless to say, he didn't find much.   
The evening was overcast and gray, turning everything a muddy brownish-  
yellow color. The gusts of wind made the rickety old house up on the hill look   
even more rickety. The gravestones around him were crumbling and were   
covered with moss, making them look almost like natural rock.  
Harry looked at the meadow in front of the old house. The driveway   
that hadn't been used in over 50 years was so grown over with grass that   
Harry could barely distinguish where it had been. Then, as he looked out   
over the meadow, something caught his eye.  
What is that? Harry thought. I must be seeing things, why would two   
muggle girls be here of all places watching the most evil wizard of the   
century finish off his enemy? Are they mental? I must be seeing things…  
But there they were. Harry was sure that they hadn't been there the   
first time he had looked at the field. Both standing there dressed as   
muggles, except the facial expressions were different from the looks of   
muggles. If Harry looked too closely at them, the faces looked normal, but   
if Harry relaxed his eyes, they had a look of knowledge.   
The girls' outlines were faint, but the candles that either of them was   
holding shone brightly. Despite the growing wind, the flame of each candle   
barely flickered, as if they were moving in a light breeze.   
Harry shook his head as if to clear it of something and looked back to   
where he had seen the two girls standing. They were still there, he thought,   
so I'm not exactly imagining this.  
Harry saw that their mouths were moving, as if they were trying to   
tell him something but he wasn't able to hear them. Voldemort, it seemed,   
hadn't seen or heard the girls since they had gotten there. Harry forgot   
completely as he strained to hear what the girls were saying. Softly at   
first, then starting to grow, came a song.  
  
  
"…Light in the Darkness,  
Symbol of Happiness,  
Shining so brightly,  
Shining for all.  
  
Shine of all, the wondrous miracle,  
Light of ages long ago,  
Burning bright with Hope and Love,  
And Freedom, aglow!  
  
Light in the Darkness,  
Symbol of Happiness,  
Shining so brightly,  
Shining for all!  
One light for all,  
Happiness and Joy,  
For All…"  
  
  
Were these creatures angels? Harry thought as he listened, Am I   
already that close to death? Each note of the song was made in plaintive   
appeal as if the girls were trying to beg for their lives by singing. Harry was   
filled by such a complete contentment by the sound of the song that he   
wanted it to last forever. But as the last note of the song died, the girls   
faded with it.  
Angels? He thought again, Valkyries? No, none of those… He must   
remember to ask Dumbledore about it when he got back, then he   
remembered, he wasn't going to survive to ask Dumbledore anything.   
His thoughts were shattered by the appearance of the Death Eaters   
and he forgot all about the mysterious girls for the time being.  
  
* * * * * *  
  



	2. Aqurthia and Saphyria Chapter One

Aqurthia and Saphyria: Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer:: I own Traci. Alana owns herself. JK Rowling owns   
everybody else. Please find it in your heart not to sue!!!  
  
A/N:: This is the first chapter of the Wild Magic (semi-) serious fic.   
It takes place in the summer after GoF. If you haven't read the   
prologue, you're still ok. It was just a background thing anyway. In   
this chapter, we actually find out who the two girls are.   
  
(That Summer)  
  
Dumbledore was working late in his office. He had to send Sirius an   
owl about the assignment he and Remus were to begin soon. All he had to do   
was find both of them some partners, but all of the other qualified Aurors   
were busy with their own assignments.  
Dumbledore's pensieve was sitting on the desk beside him. The silver   
liquid in it was almost to the brim. I'll have to get a larger bowl, he thought   
absently. He was about to start looking for a larger bowl in his cupboard   
when there was a knock at his door.  
"Come in, please," he said toward the door. Severus Snape stepped in.   
He looked a little worse for wear and was paler than usual.  
"Headmaster, I have news about the missing Aurors who disappeared   
last week," he looked nervous but pleased that he had something important   
to report.  
"Yes?" Dumbledore prompted. "Do you know their whereabouts? Who   
they are?" Snape hesitated before giving his information.  
"Lord V. set a group of Death Eaters to the task of capturing some   
Aurors who he believed had key information about how to get past the   
remaining protections of Pot-Harry Potter. I wasn't one of the ones who   
were chosen to do the mission, so I don't have any specific information about   
how they captured them, but I do know who the Aurors are."  
"Really. Very good, this will help us to find out why they were   
kidnapped in the first place. Please go on." Said Dumbledore.  
Snape went on. "There are five of them in all that were kidnapped.   
They are Mundungus Fletcher, Arrabella Figg, Jessica Warren, Leon   
Saffleburg, and Samuel Hootin. Two of them were trained and skilled   
Aurors, but the other three were just young trainees. They were to start   
their first mission next week." He paused for a moment to think. "Why he   
wanted to get them I don't exactly know. But they are rumored to be   
somewhere in the Black Forests."  
Dumbledore looked thoughtfully down at his desk and said half to   
himself, "If I could just find Remus and Sirius some partners then I know we   
could get them back safe and sound within the week. But they couldn't do it   
alone. I must find them some partners."  
We'll help, said a voice.  
Dumbledore looked up quickly. "Severus, did you say something just   
now?"  
"No. Why, headmaster?"  
Dumbledore frowned to himself. "Hmmm… You never mind, Severus.   
You may go now, and remember to report anything you happen to find out."  
Snape nodded his head once and said, "Yes, of course, sir. I will."   
Then he turned and strode out of Dumbledore's office.  
He's finally gone, said the same voice.  
Good. Shall we? said another.  
Yeah, we should, on three, said the first one again.  
Three, said the second voice.  
Dumbledore was startled to suddenly find that there were two girls   
standing in front of him. At first glance, they seemed to be about fifteen   
years old, but as he stared at them, they also looked as though they were in   
their twenty's. They were both dressed as Muggles, but it was obvious that   
they couldn't have found those clothes in a normal shop. No normal muggle   
Dumbledore had ever seen had worn clothes like this.   
They were both sporting necklaces with miniature masks on them.   
One of the girls, one with short, strawberry-blonde hair and dark blue eyes,   
had a necklace that had a mask that was split down the middle, painted white   
on one side, while the other side was totally midnight blue, with faint   
pinpricks of stars glittering every so often over it.  
The other girl had auburn hair and jade-green eyes. Her necklace   
held a mask on which one half was white and the other half black. Around   
the eyes, a splash of paint had been put. On the white side, the splash was   
black, and around the eye of the black side, it was poisonous green.  
"May I-uh- help you two ladies?" Dumbledore said after a while.  
The two girls smiled at the offer.  
"It's really not polite to offer help to the helpers," said the one with   
blue eyes. Dumbledore recognized her voice as the first one he had heard.  
"Yeah, we might accept it," said the other, smiling mischievously at the   
other. The first one grinned and shook her head.  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and said hesitantly, "So what can I do   
for you?"  
"We're here to help you," the green-eyed one said, still smiling.  
Hey Aqurthia, said the other girl into her mind, should we tell them   
who we really are, or should we just go with the stand-by?  
Really, I thought you knew by now, Saphyria, after all the time   
we spent doing this through the years. The old stand-by, of course.   
She answered with her mind.  
Just checking… Saphyria muttered.  
Then out loud she said, "But we should introduce ourselves before we   
do anything." She turned to Aqurthia. "This is uh….Lana. Alana Lee."  
Alana? How did you come up with that one?  
Don't ask me…  
"Yes," said the newly named Alana Lee, "And this is my friend,   
um….Traci. Traci Duncan."  
And you ask me where I came up with yours!?!  
Yeah, so? I did exactly as you did. I made it up.  
Whatever…  
"Charmed to meet you, I'm sure," said Dumbledore, who still looked a   
bit bemused, "You say you both are here to help us?"  
"Yes," said Traci, "We want to help. But I must tell you this-"  
She was interrupted by a knock at the door. The two girls quickly   
vanished from sight. The door opened to reveal a large man wearing a   
moleskin coat.  
"Ah yes, Hagrid. Was there anything you wanted to see me about?"   
Dumbledore said, ignoring the fact that the two strange girls were suddenly   
gone, but he hadn't seen them use a wand.  
"Oi just thought I'd let yeh know tha' Ah'm 'bout ta leave on that   
assih'ment you tol' me ta do, 'eadmaster. I 'eard you talkin' ta somebody in   
'ere so I didn' wanta innerrupt enythin'. But I jus' wanted ta tell yeh I was   
about ta go, sir." Hagrid said, looking around the office, knowing that he had   
heard voices other than Dumbledore's.  
"Yes, Hagrid. And I wish you the best of luck, my friend."   
Dumbledore answered warmly.  
"Well, I'd better go now. I'll see yeh around the end of the summer, I   
guess."  
"You certainly shall." Dumbledore was shaking Hagrid's hand.  
Hagrid turned and walked to the door muttering, "…Great man,   
Dumbledore…Great man…"  
As the door clicked shut, Traci and Alana reappeared in front of the   
window, scaring the wits out of Fawks and Dumbledore, too.   
"Where were we?" said Traci, cheerfully, "Ah, I was just about to tell   
you why we were here." She cleared her throat. "We are here to help you   
defeat Voldemort and save Magic. You see-"  
"What do you mean, "save Magic"?" said Dumbledore, quickly.  
Alana took over, "What she means is, that if Voldemort defeats all the   
people who would stand against him, then all the Light Magic of this world   
would be destroyed with them."  
Traci nodded grimly, "That's right. You see, all good people have the   
Light's Magic in their hearts. They are born with it there, some more than   
others. But Voldemort has turned his back on the Light Magic and given   
himself to the Darkness. Those who follow him, also have given up their   
Internal Light."  
Dumbledore looked at them suspiciously, "And how do you know this?   
How did two girls find this out, when not even the greatest wizards know?"   
Traci looked at Alana, who nodded, then she said, "To tell you this, you   
need to know who and what we are. Which all-in-all is a long story. It will   
take a while if we tell the whole thing, so we'll abridge it a little. Do you   
want to tell it, Alana, or should I?"  
Alana sat down on the couch in front of the desk. "No," she said, "You   
tell it, you tell it better than I, and besides, I like just listening to it."  
Traci shook her head at Alana, "You always did like a good story,   
especially if it was about you…"  
Alana leaned back and said, "Hey, what can I say?"  
"Not much, it seems," said Traci, "Here. Let me start…  
I think it started with a mortal woman called Sappho. She-"  
"The tenth muse, you mean?" interrupted Dumbledore.  
"Yes, some call her that. She was so good at writing and composing   
poems, that she was called the tenth muse. But I doubt that you know, that   
when the other nine muses found that a mortal woman was as good at   
composing as they were, they were delighted at her skill and invited her to   
join them. Most do not know this, because Sappho didn't tell very many   
people. She was granted semi-immortality by the muses. She could not be   
killed by a mortal, but in the fullness of time, she would die."  
"No one could kill her?" Dumbledore asked.  
"No, even if they stabbed her through her heart," said Alana from the   
couch, "And many lesser poets who envied her eloquence tried just that,   
too."  
"Yeah," agreed Traci, "But it didn't work very well, did it, Alana?"  
"Heh, it sure did surprise them when they did try. Stab her one night,   
see her up and about the next…" Alana said.  
"Well, you see. A long time afterwards, the muses told Sappho that   
she was nearing the end of her life, and if she didn't want her skills to die   
with her, she would have to find someone to take them. The muses had   
always treated Sappho as one of them and were all sad that she was coming   
near to the end of her life, so they gave her another gift.  
The gift they gave her was the gift of teaching the elements. They   
told her that when she chose her heirs, she was to give control of two   
elements to each of them, no more." Traci paused, smiling mischievously,   
"She chose us."  
Alana took up the tale. "She went to some of the large towns to find   
some one who had what was necessary to be her heir. She would not choose   
a boy, for she had always favored girls. She chose two girls who were only   
infants at the time. She saw in them that when they grew, they would be   
very mischievous, but have what it takes to do what they were here to do."  
Traci sat down in a comfy-looking chair. "They were us, and we are   
them, at your service."  
"She took us from where we were," Alana went on, "And taught us as   
we grew up, how to both create and destroy, to tell what was good, & what   
was evil, and what to do about both. Sappho trained us to control the   
elements & what happens with them. Most of the time it is nature that   
controls them, & neither of us have anything to do with it. But when we have   
reason to use our teachings, we do. And we know how to use them."  
"When Sappho died, we were still only girls, but the muses thought it   
wouldn't be a good idea for two mortal girls to have control over all the   
elements in the world, so they granted us immortality. But of course, they   
left us with our mortal senses of humor."  
"Thank goodness," said Alana.  
"So what do you mean about the……these elements?" Dumbledore said.  
"She taught me to control the Fires of the world and all the Winds   
around them," said Traci, smiling at the memories.   
Alana smiled back, "And she granted me domination over the Waters   
and the great Earth itself."  
"And together, we are the Wild Magic," said Traci.  
Dumbledore looked amazed at hearing two girls say such things. "You   
can control what happens with Fires, Waters, the Earth, and the Winds?"   
then he turned skeptic, "How can I be sure that you are telling the truth,   
though?"  
Traci smiled a grin that was a little more than just amused. "Tell us   
what you want as proof, and we shall do it, whether you think we can or not."  
Dumbledore thought for a second then said, "Traci. Put out the fire in   
the fire place without moving from where you are now."  
"Too easy." Said Traci lazily.  
Dumbledore looked triumphant, "You say that because you can't do-"   
But he cut off mid-sentence, and looked over to the fireplace. There was no   
sign that there had ever been a fire there for at least a day, and he hadn't   
seen Traci even bat an eye. "-it" finished Dumbledore quietly.   
He walked over to the hearth quickly and felt the ash on the logs,   
stone cold. Soon the heat that had been trapped in the office was just   
about gone.  
"It-ahem- a little cool in here for this time of day." He said slowly. He   
looked at Traci with an eyebrow raised. She smiled at him coolly and   
suddenly there was a roaring fire in place of the cold ashes.  
The headmaster sat down at his desk deep in thought.   
"Perhaps you don't believe that I can do that too?" said Alana, "I can   
do the part of putting out the fire, because I control water, but I can't do   
the part of starting it up again. No fire for poor me, I guess." She smiled at   
Traci as if she were telling a very old inside joke.  
"Hardy-har-har." Traci said, rolling her eyes at the other girl. Then   
she turned to the headmaster and said, "So do you believe us yet?"  
  
* * * * * *  



	3. Aqurthia and Saphyria Chapter Two

Aqurthia and Saphyria  
By Traci of the Wild Magic  
Disclaimer: I own Traci (Saphyria) and my friend Alana owns   
Aqurthia/Alana. J.K. Rowling owns all HP peeps, and the song-spell belongs   
to "Toad the Wet Sprocket" The counter-spell belongs to me, for I made it   
up. (Do the Eirsed trick on it, ALL of it.)  
A/N:: We get to do our first trick on Snape!!! Yeah!! I was writing as   
fast as I could just so we got to that part, and I finally got to do sumpin' to   
"Ole Snape." And yes, our masks ARE real, we designed them ourselves.  
Read, Think, Review, Thanks…  
Also, read my Top Ten Things They'd Never Say list.   
  
  
* * * * * *  
(A week later)  
  
Dumbledore stood before the group of Aurors and teachers in the   
staff room, looking from face to face. From Professor Snape's pale   
suspicious frown to Professor McGonnagal's stern face. They were all there,   
not counting Sirius and Remus, who were not able to be here. He glanced out   
the window at the rising moon. It was full. He sighed and decided that it   
was time to start the meeting.  
"Friends," he said, as the low mutter of talk died away, "you are   
probably wondering why we are here tonight. And I am about to tell you.   
We're all here to meet two people who are going to help us in our fight   
against Voldemort."-Some of the teachers flinched, but none of the Aurors   
had any reaction to the name. He continued, more seriously now, "They are   
to be treated with respect and are to be considered one of us as of now."  
Yeah, just like the man says. A voice said out of nowhere.  
The people in the room all looked around to find the source of the   
voice.   
Pitiful. Said another.  
Dumbledore smiled and said, "I'd like to introduce you to Alana Lee   
and Traci Duncan, the girls of the Wild Magic."  
Suddenly there were two soft popping noises and the two girls were   
standing there. Quite a few of the Aurors jumped and one of the teachers   
let out a small scream.  
"Hallo," they both said.  
The crowd just stared at them, blinking. "Tough crowd," muttered   
Alana.   
"Dumbledore shook his head, smiling, and explained, "These girls have   
offered their help in our fight. They put their resources and skills into our   
hands."  
"Not totally," muttered Traci, with a small gryn in the general   
direction of Snape.  
She had spoken so softly that Dumbledore had not heard her, and he   
didn't pause. "They came to me a few days ago offering help in our battle,   
but now was the soonest time I could have you all here at one time and even   
now-"  
But Snape stood up and interrupted Dumbledore. "And how do we   
know that they are totally on our side, Dumbledore? How do we know they   
are not under the orders of the Dark Lord? You know as well as I do that he   
has spies everywhere." He turned and looked venomously at the two girls   
who stared calmly back. But when he had turned back to Dumbledore, they   
both made faces at his back.  
Dumbledore was not smiling now. "I must admit, that thought did   
cross my mind when I first met them, but they now have my full trust,   
Severus."  
But Snape wasn't satisfied yet, "Besides, what skills of theirs would   
we even want?"  
Never gives up, does he? Traci said into Alana's mind.  
Of course not, Alana answered, He wouldn't be so fun to irritate if   
he ever gave in easily.  
I never thought of that… Traci thought.   
"What can they do other than apparate like any other wizard can?"   
He said.  
Traci smiled at him and said in a voice one would use while talking to a   
child, "And into a place where no wizard is able to apparate into, too! Fancy   
that!" Snape glared at her and she grynd back.  
Dumbledore saw what was going on and decided to put a stop to it now.   
"I think," he said deliberately, "That I'll let them answer that for   
themselves. It would take too long if I explained it, and you would probably   
still doubt them. Go ahead." He waved to the girls to take over and sat down   
near the back.  
Alana said to the crowd, "So. You want to know what we can do? Tell   
us to do anything regarding the four natural elements, we can and will do it,   
for we control them."  
Everyone in the room not counting Dumbledore and the girls looked   
stunned at the statement. All except Snape.  
He smiled oily and said smoothly, "Make it rain, hard," He glanced out   
the window at the cloudless sky then looked back at the girls.  
They looked at each other and Alana nodded. Traci took a step back   
towards the wall.   
Snape looked so pleased the he could have just come up with a plan to   
rule the world. He thought they couldn't do it. Alana said calmly, "Out   
there, or in here?"  
"Huh? What?" He said, "Oh…outside…" He frowned at Alana.  
"Fine," Alana said, and then suddenly she smiled at him. There was the   
sound of large raindrops hitting the glass. Snape's face lost the smugness as   
he turned to the window in consternation. Then he saw what was going on.  
The raindrops came faster and more frequent, until there was a total   
storm going on outside. There were no lightning flashes or thunderclaps to   
be heard, which was strange for such a large storm.  
Alana looked from the window to Snape, who seemed disappointed that   
she had succeeded. With every eye in the room on her, she walked to the   
window and opened it. Some of the rain fell on the floor and soaked into the   
rug. Alana paused, as if contemplating whether or not she should do this,   
but she seemed to make up her mind. She smiled and thrust her hand out   
into the rain.  
The raindrops, instead of hitting her hand, curved sharply and sped   
towards Snape's face. They struck him head on. In about 2 seconds his face   
was soaking wet. He had covered his face with his hands but it did no good.   
Many of the teachers were trying to hide broadening smiles that were   
threatening to break in to laughter.  
"Shame she missed his hair, though. It could use it," muttered an old   
Auror with a bright blue eye.  
"Yeah Alana," said Traci, "You really need to work on that aim of   
yours."  
Alana brought her hand back in out of the rain and smiled. "It's not my   
fault I haven't practiced since last summer in Wales, and you know it." Then   
she said to the crowd, "As I said before, we can control the elements. I   
have control over water and earth. Believe us, we're not lying."  
Snape wiped off his face and glared at the girls.  
"And your…friend, here? What can she do? Any more tricks?" He   
said contemptuously.  
"The name's Traci," she said, "Get it straight."  
"Whatever." He said, "Just hurry up."  
"What should I do?"  
"Who cares? Do something with your…your control."  
"Fine," she said.  
Man, this guy is pissing me off. Traci projected her thoughts to   
Alana. You wouldn't mind if I did something ~nice~ to show him my true   
feelings? And to show we're for real, too.   
Just don't get anyone hurt. Seriously, I mean. We can do that   
later. Alana warned with her mind.  
Traci kythed, Don't worry… I'm just going to make him look like an   
idiot, which shouldn't be too hard.  
Have fun. Alana smiled as she thought.  
Ok. Traci thought.  
"Ok," she said, "For this I am going to have to explain a bit and also   
have a volunteer from the crowd to help me."  
Snape smirked nastily, "Can't do it alone? Since you obviously can't do   
anything very powerful and since I'm the one who asked you to do this, I'll   
help." He stood up and walked forward until he was level with Traci.  
Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou… thought   
Traci.  
Alana was confused, so she thought at Traci, Why? Whassamatter?   
You don't really need his help. Why are you-  
I know, but I wanted him to be my volunteer because I'll get to do the   
spell on him. You had your fun, I want my turn. Even Traci's thoughts   
sounded impatient.  
Be my guest, but make it worthwhile. Thought Alana.  
"Be careful, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly.  
"Well?" Snape said, paying no heed to Dumbledore's warning.  
"Yes," Traci said, smiling. "First I'm going to explain what's going to   
happen. As Alana said, we control the elements. She controls water and   
earth, I- fire and air. But some of our magic is very precise, and we cannot   
control them by simply willing. We actually have to say a spell for it to   
happen. Some of these that we have to say spells for are tides for Alana,   
and light for me. Right now I am going to do a specific spell that none other   
can do to control light. And I am going to do it to our kind Professor Snape,   
here. But he doesn't mind, do you Professor?" Traci smiled serenely at him.  
Oh, wipe that lie off your face, Alana thought.  
But I was having fun! Traci kythed.  
Snape's lip was curling, making him look all the more murderous.  
"Now," Traci said, paying no attention to his face, "I shall begin. It's   
rather complicated so please be patient." She shut her eyes and started to   
sing softly.  
  
"Through the Dark,  
What do I see?  
Something is happening,  
Is it for me?  
Is it for me?  
  
Snape looked around at the others in the room who, just like himself,   
were wondering, "What is this girl playing at?"  
Alana smiled. She recognized the song-spell. This was going to be   
interesting.  
Snape glared suspiciously at Traci, then glanced at Dumbledore, who   
was sitting in the back of the room, calmly watching what was going on.   
Snape turned to Traci, "You, girl, whatever your name, is this some kind of   
joke?"  
She didn't answer, but kept singing. Suddenly she opened her eyes.   
She held up the mask on the end of her necklace, which grew to the size of a   
real mask. She put it over her face, singing all the more loudly.   
Go get him. Alana whispered.  
  
"Take them,  
Come quickly,  
You're missing the whole thing!  
Open up your eyes  
And take in the Sunrise!!!"  
  
There was a sudden flash of light. It happened so quickly that many   
of the teachers thought that they had imagined it. Traci took off her mask,   
grinning. Her mask shrank back down to its normal size and hung from its   
cord as usual. Traci looked pleased as she turned to Snape, who was just   
standing there with a blank look on his face. She heard him mutter, "Why   
was the fire put out?"  
She turned away from him and said, "The spell I performed is a very   
strong one. He'll have no idea what happened to him for a while, they usually   
don't when they get hit with that one."  
"But nothing happened," squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick.  
"To you, nothing happened. But to Snape, yes, something did." She   
paused, then continued, "You see, though Prof. Snape doesn't, the charm that   
I used on the professor was one that causes-"  
"Will whoever put the fire out please rekindle it at once!! This is   
getting ridiculous!" broke in the voice of Snape. He looked odd. He was   
standing in the same place he had been before and was talking towards a wall   
with that same uncomprehending look stamped across his face. "I really can   
see no reason to continue this meeting in the dark!"  
"-blindness." Traci finished.  
The whole group looked incredulous at her remark and many started   
muttering.  
"-But there's only one spell in the world that can-"  
"-And that wasn't it."  
"-The one I 'erd of was one that only a Dark wizard-"  
"-is 'ee really blind, then?"  
"-But look at 'is face-"  
"Is it permanent?"  
"-I ne'er seen him lookin' so calm-"  
"I 'ope so…"  
Unbeknownst to anyone but herself, Alana had been adding her   
comments into those of the crowds. She looked like she was having fun.  
Traci let out a shrill whistle to get their attention. She looked at all   
the faces, "Don't worry about him being like that forever, it is reversible."   
Alana snapped her fingers disappointedly. "But it can only be reversed by   
the one who cast it."   
Alana mutters gleefully, "Then there's hope, yet!"   
"Then show us, just don't leave him like that!" said Prof. McGonagall.  
Dang, I was hoping that they would thank me for doing this to   
him…but they're all spoilsports… Traci kythed.  
Hey, there's always next time… thought Alana.  
"Ok," Traci pointed all five fingers of her left hand at Snape and said   
softly, almost whispering, "Ti-Wonk-Ew-Dna!! Selur-Cigam-Dliw!!"  
Snape looked around and blinked several times, "Well at least you   
finally relit the fireplace!"  
  
* * * * * *  



	4. Aqurthia and Saphyria Chapter Three

Aqurthia and Saphyria: Part 3!!!  
  
A/N :: Hey there, sorry about the time. I had trouble fitting   
everything into it, so it took a while. Last time, we met the rest of   
Dumbledore's crew and showed everyone how much of an idiot Snape is. This   
time, we do it again, and meet our FAVORITE guys in the process!! Yeah! Two   
birds with one stone, you see? I hope you enjoy it, tell me if you do. AKA::   
Review it…   
Disclaimer:: I own none of the HP characters, though I wouldn't say no   
to Remus…hmm… All I own is myself, Alana owns herself, though I get to   
mess with her character.  
  
(A week and odd days later.)  
  
"Are you sure this'll work out right?" Alana asked while she held the   
ladder against the wall of Snape's office.  
"Is Snape slimey? Of course this'll work!" said Traci, up on the ladder   
with a bucket full of a bluish-black liquid. She held up the bucket until it   
was about five inches above the door. "Stay," she said to the bucket, "You   
know what you're here to do, so do it." She took her hand away from the   
bucket, leaving it hovering, unsupported. Then she stepped down from the   
ladder, which disappeared as soon as she stepped off.  
"Good work," she said, wiping her hands together, "Now when Snape   
steps in, he'll get soaked with our SPECIAL solution."  
"When do you think he'll get here? Any minute, I'm guessing," said   
Alana excitedly, "Let's get some good seats! I would not miss this for the   
world!!"  
They chose to sit on Snape's desk. They sat down after some quick   
jar-shoving and then blinked out of sight. They sat there, invisible, waiting,   
every once and a while, one of them broke off into giggles of excitement.  
After five minutes, they heard footsteps echoing in the corridor   
outside the door. The two girls listened with bated breath as a sharp voice   
barked a password. Their eyes fixed on the door, it slowly opened and Snape   
stepped in.  
The bucket fell.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
(Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle.)  
  
"Morning Padfoot," greeted Remus when he spotted his friend coming   
towards him.  
"Mmm, Morning," Sirius replied, yawning. He and Remus met in front   
of the front doors of Hogwarts and went in together.  
"Did Professor Dumbledore tell you why he wanted us to come?" said   
Remus as they crossed the Great Hall and went through a side door.  
"Only that it was something to do about our assignment." Sirius said,   
when he stopped suddenly and held up a hand to warn Remus to be silent,   
since he had started to ask what was wrong.  
Soon it became evident to Remus what Sirius had been listening for.   
Shouting was coming from another side corridor, leading down towards the   
dungeons.  
"It's been a LONG time since I heard that voice yelling." Said Remus   
smiling. Sirius looked up questioningly, "That's Snape's voice. There was a   
time when you could pick out just what trick of yours he was yelling about   
just by the sound of his voice." Remus said.  
"I wonder what's wrong with him this time. Hope it's really hurting   
him, whatever it is." This sounded like the Sirius of old, thought Remus. But   
Remus didn't want any more trouble between Sirius and Snape.  
"Didn't Dumbledore make you two shake hands?" he asked.  
"Yeah," said Sirius, "But come on Moony, let's go see what's bothering   
our poor ole friend Snape." He grinned evilly.  
Remus smiled and shook his head at Sirius, but he had already started   
down the corridor. Remus walked after him to catch up. He didn't want his   
friend alone with Snape, one of them would most likely end up dead.  
The yelling seemed to be coming from Snape's office. Both of them   
paused down the hall from his door and listened.  
"…Third time this week! First the blindness! Then the ice-water   
wake-up call!! Now THIS!! If this doesn't stop, I'm going straight to the   
headmaster!!"  
The two eavesdroppers out in the corridor heard the sound of   
laughter in response to Snape's threats.  
"You are a menace! Fifty points from Gry…Never do that again!!" This   
was again greeted by laughter.  
"Man," whispered Remus, "Whatever these people did to him, they're   
putting off his rocker."  
Sirius grynned, "I really must remember to congratulate them…"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Traci and Alana were sitting calmly on the edge of Snape's desk, not   
even listening as Snape yelled loudly and incoherently at them.  
When Snape paused for breath, Alana suddenly sat straight up.  
Our partners are outside, listening, she thought at Traci.  
Traci thought back eagerly, Shall we go meet them?  
Yeah, Alana kythed to Traci, is my hair okay?  
Fine, Traci answered silently, Mine?  
Looks good, Thought Alana, let's go.  
Snape was still shouting as they got up off the desk and calmly walked   
out. Behind them, they left a very confused, wet Snape.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Both Remus and Sirius looked surprised as the tow girls stepped out   
of Snape's office. They were smiling broadly and were dressed as muggles.  
"Hallo," they said simultaneously.  
"Hi," said Sirius.  
"Hello," Remus said. The two girls held out their hands. Traci held   
out hers to Remus, trying to stop grinning so broadly. "I'm Traci," she said.  
Alana held out her hand to Sirius. "I'm Alana. We are to be your   
partners."  
"First of all," said Sirius, smiling, "I want to see what you did to   
Snape."  
"I know, I want to see too," said Remus.  
"Enjoy," said Alana, and Traci bowed them towards the door, smirking   
broadly.  
Sirius and Remus hurried forward to Snape's office door. When they   
saw what Snape looked like, Sirius had to duck back into the hall to keep   
himself from bursting out laughing in Snape's face. Remus couldn't keep a   
straight face for even a second before joining Sirius in the hall, howling with   
laughter. Snape was standing there, soaking wet. His hair had reacted   
strangly to the contents of the bucket and was now bright red with gold   
highlights and curly. His face, however, hadn't changed from his usual sneer,   
not a very flattering look.  
It was a while before Sirius was able to pause from laughing to croak   
out, "…good work…" and then shakily stand back up next to Remus.  
Remus asked Snape weather or not he knew what Dumbledore wanted   
with them, all the while he was shaking with suppressed laughter.  
"How should I know what he wants with you, Lupin? Leave now, I need   
to…uh…work this out." Snape replied bitterly, not even looking at Remus, but   
staring at the two girls as if he were afraid to have them out of his sight.   
Then he went back into his office and slammed the door in their faces.  
"How rude." Said Traci, still grynning.  
Sirius leaned close to the door and yelled, "Nice hair, Severus! Glad   
to see you're showing some house spirit!!" Almost immediately after he said   
this, the sound of breaking glass was heard from within the room, as though   
Snape had chucked a jar at the door.  
Sirius chuckled and ran to catch up with the others as they went back   
up the corridor towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"I'm GLAD to see you've met each other," said Dumbledore, looking   
stern but with a twinkle in his eyes, "But I'm not sure it was NESSISARY to   
do that to Professor Snape. You could have really hurt someone and I don't   
want that to happen. You are all important to what we need to do."  
Traci and Alana both looked guilty.   
Could've put an eye out, thought Traci mockingly.  
Probably Snape's eye, so there wasn't any danger, thought Alana.  
Sirius and Remus could see the gleeful glimmer in both girls' eyes, for   
they had done the exact same gesture of mock-guilt when they were still in   
Hogwarts. Remus silently wondered who these girls really were.  
"Still," said Dumbledore, breaking the silence. "We need to talk of   
your upcoming mission."  
"These are our partners?" asked Sirius a little more incredulously than   
he'd intended.  
"Yep!" said Alana brightly.  
"We told you that when we met." Said Traci.  
"I thought you were joking," said Remus.  
"Yeah, so did I," agreed Sirius.  
"These girls are of a higher branch of magic than wizards are."   
Explained Dumbledore while Traci and Alana look smug. "They are the heirs   
of Sappho, and immortal. Traci, there, controls Fire and Wind," Traci waves   
at Remus, smiling, "While Alana controls Water and Earth." Alana waves at   
Sirius, grynning broadly. Remus and Sirius feel a little silly as they wave   
back hesitantly, since they are only about six feet from them.  
"Now," continued Dumbledore, "To business."  
Dang, thought Traci to Alana, I always hate the explaining part. (And I   
DO hate explaining things, so I'll try to cut this short. };))  
All four partners listened intently as Dumbledore explained in detail   
who they were up against and who they were trying to rescue. He showed   
them maps of the area around the Black forest and explained where they'd   
be apparating to.  
"None of the Black Forest itself has ever been mapped. There are no   
villages in the area so there's no one there to map it. And even if there is   
someone there, no sensible person would want to go anywhere near it.   
They're afraid to."  
Sirius looked over a chart of wild animals living areas around the   
forest and said, "No sensible person would want to go anywhere near it? Is   
that why you chose us?"  
"No," said Traci, "That's probably why he chose US."  
"Actually," said Dumbledore, "You were the only ones who didn't yet   
have an assignment to work on, because you didn't have any partners before   
Traci and Alana showed up." He leaned over to pull over another chart and   
said, "The Death Eaters have put a lot into the protection against being   
detected by other Aurors and Ministry workers."  
"How are we going to get there and rescue the Aurors?" asked Remus.  
"Yeah," said Sirius, "How should we do this if it's so well protected?"  
"By MAGIC!!" chorused Traci and Alana. They collapsed into giggles.  
Sirius and Remus both gave them an "I'm not amused," look.  
"What?!" said Traci and Alana, innocently.  
"We need to be serious, this is not the time for jokes."  
Alana smiled at Sirius, "Yes, we must be Serious."  
"Stop that," growled Sirius, trying not to smile. Remus was grinning   
broadly, then he buried his face in his hands, so to not let Sirius see he was   
laughing.  
"I was serious, Sirius. I'm dead serious." She replied calmly.   
That was a very low pun indeed, Alana, thought Traci.  
Dumbledore broke into the conversation with, "I'll get you   
reservations at the Leaky Caldron for tonight, so you'll have time to come up   
with a plan of action." He smiled grimly. "We could all do with a plan of   
action, nowadays."  
  
* * * * * *  
A/N:: Well, how do you like it? Tell me! Also, read my other stories   
and lists. The lists are now positioned in the "Lists" section since it kind of   
made more sense to put them there. Imagine that. It will be a while before   
the next part is up, for I'm going to be busy when my relatives arrive for   
Christmas. Merry Christmas everyone!!! Blessed Be the Wild Magick!  
  
Traci of the Wild Magic };)  



End file.
